


colors of our love (my skin on yours)

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mind Reading, Soft Love, Soulbound | YOI Soulmate Zine, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, erotic massages, hung Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri had spent 23 years of his life staring at the thin bands of blue and black around his wrists But in all that time, they’d never moved. Only the touch of a soulmate could bring them to life. And you would never find out if they were the one until you gave yourself over, mind, body, and soul.





	colors of our love (my skin on yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS I FEEL TERRIBLE. 
> 
> My piece for the beautiful SoulBound zine!!

There was a breathless giggle, a laugh like champagne bubbles popping in the air. Roaming hands moved over clothes.

“Take me to bed, Victor,” Yuuri said. The suits they wore were too many layers, but when their fingers touched, the bond opened in an explosion. The barest brush was all they needed. A touch made their minds blend, their consciousnesses twine like threads of curling ivy. 

Color bled over Yuuri’s fingers, shades of pink and gold mixing together with the black and the blue of his own tattoos. The colors leapt over his skin. 

Six months ago, the bond had seemed impossible. 

Yuuri had spent 23 years of his life staring at the thin bands of blue and black around his wrists. The delicate threading gave them the look of fleur de lis blooming over the veins. But in all that time, they’d never moved. Only the touch of a soulmate could bring them to life. It was something everyone knew: the tattoos only moved when two people became one. Not physically, but emotionally. You would never find out if they were the one until you gave yourself over, mind, body, and soul. 

Victor’s hands on his skin had always felt electric, even from the first moment. Every rearrangement of Yuuri’s limbs when they stretched in the onsen, every adjustment of Yuuri’s stance on the ice, even through gloves, Yuuri could feel a little spark. It had always seemed more like wishful thinking than anything real. 

But the kiss.

Unwind the clock to that day in China, and Yuuri could almost believe in the unbelievable. It was a dream, both impossible and too perfect for words. Victor’s lips met Yuuri’s, his hands cradled Yuuri’s head, and the world seemed to combust. The dam shattered. A flood of foreign emotions crashed through him. The ice on his back fell away, and all Yuuri could think of was the overwhelming rush of _love_ running through him. Alien thoughts filled his mind, and Yuuri was so surprised that for a moment, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t even breathe. 

The world sharpened. Victor’s tattoos had crept up his neck so quickly. They had always been so beautiful. The golden thorns and pink blooms had always suited him, like roses wrapping around his wrists. 

Seeing them creep up Victor’s neck, framing his jaw and cheekbones, had sent Yuuri’s heart thudding at the wonder of it all, the sheer impossibility. His hands went up to touch Victor’s cheek. 

Lies. Madness. The blue and black on Yuuri’s skin was spreading, creeping down his fingertips. He held his breath as the dark colors bled through the skin, and the blue began to mingle with the pink, creating an intensely complex pattern on the skin of Victor’s cheeks. 

_ Love, love, love _

It was singing in his mind, so overwhelming that it drowned out Yuuri’s own thoughts. Not his thoughts, but those of another’s. 

_ His eyes are like diamonds, look how they sparkle, his smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Yuuri did a quad flip! It was sloppy, the landing could have been better, Yuuri did my signature move just for me, I’m so in love, he never stops surprising me _

The only thing more surprising than a kiss like this was finding out the man you loved for most of your life was the one you were destined to be with forever. 

And now, here they were. Sochi was a distant dream Yuuri could only recall in photographs. The banquet was a dream. The silver medal laying across the hotel’s bedside table was a dream, and so was the promise from Victor that he’d return to the ice again. 

The only thing that felt real was Victor kissing him, long and slow and heated. Warmth bubbled inside Yuuri. 

“Undress for me?” Victor asked. “I want to see them.”

The tattoos had receded when they parted, and Yuuri took his time undoing the knot on his tie, the buttons on the suit jacket. Without skin-to-skin contact, their minds were their own and their tattoos were thin and encircled only their wrists. 

But Yuuri shed his clothes, letting them fall to the floor with a whisper-soft sound of fabric. They had left the banquet a bit early just for this. Yuuri wanted to see them as badly as Victor did. 

When he dropped the last of his clothes, he stood fully nude before Victor. He didn’t feel shy. Victor gave him a little, appraising look, the same way he’d studied Yuuri’s body when weight clung to his middle. The tattoos crept back down Yuuri’s arms. After a breath, they were gone, and Yuuri’s skin was a blank canvas. 

“Lay down?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri swayed his hips as he walked. Victor made room on the bed, and Yuuri laid down on his stomach. “Touch me,” Yuuri said softly. He folded his arms under his chin and he waited.

“Of course,” Victor replied. 

The first touch was so light. He almost didn’t feel it, the first touch of Victor’s fingers down his spine. And then came the faint prickle of consciousness at the back of his mind, and just like that, Yuuri could see through Victor’s eyes. He could see the way Victor saw him.

It felt unreal. Seeing himself through Victor’s eyes was like a mirror that made the world brighter. It made him wish he could always see himself the way Victor saw him. It made Yuuri wonder if that was why Victor touched him so much, if Victor liked the way Yuuri saw him, too. 

Victor splayed his palm over the small of Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri could see it all when he closed his eyes. The thorns crept down Victor’s wrist, over the back of his hand and down his fingers to where their skin met. The small of Yuuri’s back bloomed. The pink and gold spread like a pool, rippling across his skin. Under the warmth of Victor’s palm, Yuuri could feel the tingle of his own tattoos stirring to life. 

Yuuri shifted, and he let his arms splay out to either side, prone and spread eagle under Victor’s gaze. Black and blue was crawling down Yuuri’s arms.

Where Victor’s tattoos spread like creeping undergrowth, Yuuri’s painted his skin in vivid, stark swirls. The designs painted his shoulder blades and met at the nape of his neck. Victor lifted his palm. His fingers traveled up. The faint pressure of his nails sent shivers rippling up Yuuri’s spine as they moved up, up, up, leaving spreading golden thorns in the wake of the soft touch. 

Pink roses bloomed.

Victor’s touch grew lighter as he drew close to the creeping black and blue. Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh when, at last, Victor ran his fingers softly over the spread. The riot of color seemed to explode with life. 

Alone, Victor’s thorns had an unquestionable beauty. But to see the way Victor’s breath caught when Yuuri’s fleur de lis swirls came to life between the roses was almost more than Yuuri could bear. His heart fluttered. 

“Beautiful,” Victor breathed. His voice was broken with it, the awe, the shuddering amount of _my love, my life, the one I want to spend forever with, the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen_ running circles through his mind. Yuuri could barely hold himself still with it, the sudden impulse to kiss Victor senseless. 

But the bond went both ways. For all Yuuri could hear Victor’s fountain of praise flowing through his mind, Victor could hear the anxieties and fears, the overwhelming love, the crushing complexities of Yuuri’s mind. And though he didn’t always make sense of it, this was one feeling Victor knew very well. 

Yuuri pushed up to his knees, yanking eagerly at Victor’s jacket. “I need you naked now,” Yuuri panted. 

“Yes, yes,” Victor echoed, senseless. The lust Yuuri felt was mirrored in his eyes, a delicious feedback loop rippling through them back and forth. Every touch felt doubled on their skin as Yuuri helped Victor out of the suit. 

The jacket hit the floor. Under the fabric of the button-up, Yuuri could see the golden thorns climbing up Victor’s forearms, staining them with color beneath his shirtsleeves. Yuuri yanked at the buttons when they didn’t easily come undone, but Victor smoothed a hand over Yuuri’s fumbling fingers. 

Together they made short work of the shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled pile beside Yuuri’s own suit. At last, Yuuri could see the colors on Victor’s skin: the pink and the gold, but also Yuuri’s own colors staining like the juice of dark berries. 

The lines sank deep into Victor’s skin, as though the color would mark his very soul. Yuuri wanted every inch of Victor marked like that, feel every inch of him covered in  _ their  _ colors, their marks mingling together so perfectly. 

They were both breathing heavily now. Yuuri reached for Victor’s face. He cradled it in his palms. The black and blue flowed from Yuuri’s skin to Victor’s, covering his cheekbones and down his jawline. The stark colors made Victor look eerily pale, his eyes so startlingly blue peering out under the heavy black lines. 

They kissed, and their minds seemed to be laid open completely. Everything was untethered, their very thoughts swirling maddeningly between them until Yuuri didn’t know where Victor ended and where Yuuri began. 

Yuuri’s hands moved down, touched everything he could. Victor was his, and Yuuri would never let him go. He’d show the whole world who it was Victor wanted, who Victor’s soulmate was. He’d cover every inch of Victor’s skin in his tattoos. 

Down the planes of Victor’s chest, Yuuri let it spread. It was choked with roses, beautiful on the fair, white skin of his chest. Victor’s pecs were perfection, and Yuuri would admit he had a mild obsession. 

And yet, he wasn’t finished. He needed more. Yuuri let his hands slide down. His vision flickered between his own and Victor’s, until it felt like they were something else entirely, something neither Victor nor Yuuri, but the two together, inseparably one. 

Yuuri fumbled with the belt to open Victor’s slacks and drew out the length of Victor’s cock. Victor helped Yuuri to shuck the slacks and underwear.

At last the two of them were fully nude, and Yuuri had to pull back, both to catch his breath and to admire the spectacle that was Victor’s skin. He wanted to touch it all, everything. And so he did. 

_ I need, I want, touch me Yuuri, let me touch you _

Every inch of skin was colored with their love, every touch leaving behind a trail of beauty that was so indescribably Victor, and that same wonder was echoed in Victor’s thoughts, reverberating like a song in Yuuri’s head.

“I love you, I love you,” Yuuri gasped. He reached back, and he pulled out the plug he’d been wearing all night, a heavy distraction between his legs that had driven him mad for hours. 

Victor repeated it like the only words he knew, “Yuuri, I love you, love, my love,” he said, panting them between open mouthed kisses he laved over the skin. Every kiss sucked a dark bruise into the skin and left another spray of thorns beneath. 

Yuuri swung a leg over Victor’s hips, and he dropped, taking much of Victor in one move. The sensation echoed, a feeling like penetrating and being penetrated at once, and the duplicate became an endless doubling of sensation in Yuuri’s mind. Victor clutched at Yuuri. The dig of his nails into Yuuri’s skin was just the right edge of distraction, the steadying burst Yuuri needed to take a breath.

He rolled his hips. Every point of contact between them was exploding with color and the twist of their minds. The heat of Victor’s pleasure buzzed through Yuuri. It steadied him, set his veins on fire. He lowered himself. At last, he was taking all of Victor within him, penetrating deep. 

Victor was big, so big that it reached every blissful place inside Yuuri and made him keen with delight. Victor was breathless feeling the same, and it redoubled, until Yuuri almost thought that he was the one fucking Victor. He could almost feel Victor squeezing around his own cock, their minds redoubling and feeding in on the pleasure they shared. 

They rocked together, endless as the sea. Yuuri’s breath on Victor’s shoulder almost felt like something tangible, a tingle over his own skin that matched the shuddering soft touch of Victor’s fingers down Yuuri’s spine.

They were one. Mind, body, and soul, they were joined, their tattoos perfectly doubled on their skin and their minds a mess of sensation and lust. Their bodies moved slow and sweet. There was no rush. No urgency. This was truly making love, down to the deepest pleasures in every fiber of their bodies. 

The swell pushing past the ring of muscle, the friction and the slide, the spill inside and spattering over their chests. Yuuri cried out, and he could hear Victor moaning in his own ears. 

Victor belonged to Yuuri, and Yuuri belonged to Victor. He didn’t need the tattoos on their skin to know that this was not something to give up. This was not a thing Yuuri would lose so easily. 

If this was forever, then Yuuri would be content. 


End file.
